Question Time, Nanao Chan
by C.Queen
Summary: Captain Kyoraku is surprised when his very drunk vice captain wanders into their office late one night. Seeing a golden opportunity Shunsui has all sorts of questions for her, the answers coming as big surprises to him.
1. Once You're Sober

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's gotta be whether we like it or not. Thanks very much for your continual reading of my works and please continue to review as I love to hear from you.

Once You're Sober

Finishing off the last piece of parchment Captain Shunsui Kyoraku gave a sigh of relief, one that suggested he'd just been through a terrible ordeal of unreasonable proportions. The truth of the matter was that his beautiful, but strict, vice captain had threatened him with serious bodily harm if he didn't get the paperwork done for tomorrow and like a fool he'd left it all to the last minute. Again. But thankfully she wouldn't find out about that this time because it would be all done and waiting for her on her desk when she came in tomorrow morning, he thought with a pleased grin, getting to his feet as he walked over to said desk with the papers in hand. Her desk was so much neater than his was, you could actually see the wood of the table and find things without having to search under stacks of paper. Not that his desk ever stayed messy for long with Nanao chan around to reorganize it for him. Which she did regularly since his messy habits drove her insane. Sometimes he even felt a little bad for letting her do so much of his work.

Laying the papers down with a sense of satisfaction he nearly jumped when the front door slid open, the light he'd left burning on his desk barely illustrating the form that walked into the room, weaving ever so slightly. Not that he wouldn't know his Nanao chan form anywhere, even in darkness, but what was she doing here? Dumb question. "The papers are all done, Nanao chan. You came all this way for nothing." He called out smugly, thinking it had been a long time since he'd been able to say that and not be lying. "Just like I promised."

"Huh? Captain? What are you doing here?"

* * *

Raising an eyebrow at the strange tone of her voice Kyoraku left her desk to walk closer, the light just bright enough to make out the fact that his vice captain was looking very un Nanaoish this evening. She was dressed in black slacks and a sleeveless red blouse, something that was completely unsuitable given the cold night air that was coming through the door as they stood there, the wind ruffling her loose black tresses. "What the hell are you doing out in this weather without a coat?" He blurted out, whipping off his pink haori and throwing it over her shoulders to provide her with some covering, wrapping it tightly around her like a shawl.

"Oh..wasn't I wearing a coat? I was wearing one before. I wonder where it is?" Sounding both surprised and bemused the usually all knowing, all seeing vice captain just stared up at him, as if he had the answers to her questions.

"Nanao chan...are you drunk?" He could definitely smell liquor on her breath now that he was this close and she was definitely acting very unlike herself. It was actually freaking him out a little bit, the way she was looking at him so intently with eyes that were unframed by her absent glasses. She never took off her glasses and the not blinking thing was just freaky.

"I am not drunk." A frown crossing her elegant face it was obvious Nanao didn't like his insinuation at all. "I only had two glasses..maybe three. Or was it four? It tasted like fruit punch though so I'm sure I'm not drunk. I never get drunk. Only idiots like you get drunk. Matsumoto would never have let me walk home if I was drunk. That would have been very irresponsible of her as my hostess."

Used to being called an idiot by his supposed subordinate Shunsui concentrated on the more important matter which was figuring out what his lady had been up to. A drink that tasted like fruit punch...oh but that sounded familiar. He didn't know where Matsumoto got the stuff but he knew for a fact that anything over two glasses was enough to send the average person into a drunken heap quickly and efficiently. Especially one who didn't have any tolerance for hard liquor, like Nanao. "You were out drinking with Matsumoto?" Though the two vice captains were friendly enough he couldn't imagine that his elegant Nanao and the busty 10th division vixen had very much in common. Not to mention the fact that he'd never seen his girl drink more than a glass of wine and she was certainly not the bar hopping type the way Matsumoto was.

"We were at her place. She needed someone to drink with her cause today is the anniversary of the day she fell in love with the rat bastard Gin and Kira and Hisagi weren't available. She probably would have rather had them there cause they're stupid enough to get drunk with her too. I told her I wasn't going to get drunk but that I'd come cause it sucks to be in love with a jackass who doesn't appreciate you. It really, really, really..what was I saying? Oh right, I was talking about Captain Ichimaru, right? That guy needs a shrink almost as badly as Captain Kurotsuchi does. Hey, you ever noticed how many captains and vice captains we have in this place who would benefit from a sit down session with a licensed professional? It's scary really, when you stopped to think about it."

* * *

Deciding to leave the matter of shrinks and his fellow colleagues alone Shunsui opted to concentrated on the matter that interested him much more. After all, he already knew they needed a division of shrinks for all the other divisions to go to. "And what would you know about being in love?" He asked, his eyes narrowing slightly since he wasn't about to let this opportunity pass him by. His Nanao chan was a very private person and what little he knew about her life was either from her records or bits and pieces she'd let slip over the decades. Had she once been in love, had her heart broken? Was that why she wouldn't give him a chance? Just the thought of someone abusing his love in that manner had him thinking very violent, very out of character thoughts.

"That it sucks." Was her slightly slurred answer as she reached up to rub her left eye with the back of her hand. "You know, you're sorta blurry. I need my glasses. Where are my glasses anyway? Why aren't they on my head where they're supposed to be? Did I leave them on my desk? Maybe that's where my coat is too."

"No, they aren't on your desk. And why do you think being in love sucks?"

"If they aren't there then where are they? I really need them both if I'm gonna get home okay. Or can I keep your pink thingie? It's warm and it smells like you. It probably looks better on me anyway."

Amused, her captain would have killed for some way to record this conversation so that he could play it back to her later. Oh but he hoped she remembered all this tomorrow morning. "You didn't answer my question, Nanao chan. You always tell me it's very rude to do that."

"It is rude, I'm sorry." Eyebrows drawing together and a serious look coming over her face it wasn't hard to figure out that Nanao was struggling to remember just what his question had been. Finally the light went on and a smile lit her face, obviously pleased with herself. "You asked me why being in love sucks! I remembered! I remembered!"

"Yes, now answer the question."

"Oh. Yeah. I knew that." Now she had to think some more since she was having a hard time thinking at the moment for some reason. "Uhm..lets see...being in love sucks because...because it hurts lots and lots and lots when you aren't loved back. That's why being in love sucks."

As someone who'd loved her as long as he'd known her Shunsui's heart ached at the idea of someone hurting her that way. It hurt even more, he realized, to know that there had been someone in the past who'd possessed the heart of his dream girl. But right now, Nanao chan was more important than his own selfish thoughts. "Someone broke your heart?" He asked softly, wanting to make sure he hadn't misunderstood somehow.

"Yup, the rat bastard. The incredible, unbelievable rat bastard. I mean really, how could he not fall in love with me? I'm PERFECT for him! I make his life so much better but does he even realize how much I do for him? Nooooooooo! No, it's okay to flirt with me and lead me on but when it comes to actual commitment..well I would have been better off setting my sights on Matsumoto's rat bastard. At least he was a one woman man! Unlike mine, the two timing, woman crazy pig bastard." Eyes flashing it was obvious Nanao was just warming up with her list of grievances. "And so maybe I don't have as big of boobs as some girls and maybe I'm not as pretty but I'm still decent to look at and I'm not flat chested either. I'm smart and talented and a vice captain for Christ sakes! What more could he possibly want!"

* * *

Damn, she must have set her sights on a real bastard if Ichimaru looked good in comparison. Shunsui really couldn't think of anyone that they worked with though that fit her description. A two timing play boy that flirted with her a lot? He certainly would have noticed that. It would have to be someone that they both interacted with too because they were usually together for most of the day. Maybe it was someone in her neighborhood that he hadn't met yet? Whoever he was he was a dead man. How dare he hurt his Nanao chan's feelings like this. How long had his Nanao chan suffered at the hands of this villain, his brave little vice captain hiding the pain from him and everyone else. Well that ended tonight, he was going to see to it. "Obviously he's not good enough for you-" He began only to be cut off.

"You're damn right he's not good enough for me. Don't think that I don't know that. He's nothing like my dream guy was supposed to be!" Eyes beginning to shimmer with unshed tears Nanao went from murderous rage to tearfully emotional in the blink of her eyes. "Why am I so stupid? Why can't I just give up and move on like a normal person? I could do so much better!"

"You certainly could." Her captain agreed whole heartedly, holding back the urge to point himself out as an example of someone much better suited for her. "And as soon as you tell me his name I'm going to make him sorry he ever toyed with your affections, Nanao chan. When I get done with him his own mother won't recognize him! He'll regret the day he ever so much as looked in your direction, I promise you."

Blinking his vice captain stared up at him in confusion, a frown crossing her upturned face. "But Captain...you CAN'T beat him up."

"Why the hell not?" Not happy at all over the conviction in her voice Shunsui could only assume she was protecting the guy since there was no way she could possibly mean he couldn't actually beat this scum up by himself. He wasn't so arrogant as to think there was no one who could beat him but none of the ones who could fit her description, unless you counted that carrot topped guy of Rukia Kuchiki's, who he didn't know well enough to know whether the kid was a playboy or not. But Rukia didn't strike him as the sort of girl who'd let her man strayed so he couldn't see the guy being the player type and living to tell about it.

"Well but...how are you supposed to beat up yourself?"

* * *

When a good minute went by of complete silence, with her captain just staring at her dumbly, Nanao decided the conversation must be over and skirting around him walked over to her desk, opening drawers as she tried to find her spare pair of glasses. Finding them neatly tucked away Nanao took them out of the case and slid them on, turning to beam at her captain who was watching her, his mouth still wide open and his eyes as big as saucers. "Wow." Nanao said after a pause of her own, as she considered the look on her captain's face. "You look even weirder with my glasses on. You know, you shouldn't make a face like that for so long, Captain. What if it sticks that way? You're weird looking enough as it is without being stuck with an expression like that. Captain Ichimaru was bad enough."

He was really trying to find words but all he could think of was that she'd just said that he was the guy she was in love with. The fact that she thought he was a two timing, good for nothing rat bastard was a close third though, right after the revelation that she actually didn't realize that he loved her. "How could you not realize I love you?" He asked hoarsely, not even recognizing his own voice. "I've told you that I love you a thousand times and you always hit me with that damn fan of yours or your book!"

"Because YOU'RE never serious when you say it." Was her prompt reply as she continued to look through the papers he'd left on her desk. "I can't believe you actually finished these without me having to remind you again. I should mark this down on the calendar, don't you think?"

Overcoming with the overpowering need to bash his head against something Shunsui was smart enough to realize that she was in no condition to take anything he said or did seriously. Her attention span was proving to be shorter than a three year old at a zoo, he thought with a loud sigh, seeing that she was back to flipping through the paperwork again. Right now, he was better off taking her home or better yet, to his house where she wouldn't be able to get away once she sobered up. Pleased now that he had a plan of action of sorts that could potentially save his sanity Shunsui walked over and put a firm hand on his vice captain's shoulders. "Nanao chan, we're going now."

* * *

"Where are we going? Did you forget to tell me about an assignment?" The outrage back in her eyes Nanao's hands went automatically to her hips, in a pose very similar to one a mother takes when her son's come home with his new shoes dirty.

"No, I didn't forget to tell you about an assignment. You're coming home with me." He informed her patiently, praying for sanity and the patience to deal with her in her current condition. This was his punishment, he decided, for using her drunken state to find out more about her. Now he'd just found out she loved him and there was nothing he could do to convince her he felt the same way about her. She hadn't even meant to tell him in the first place for Christ sakes. Than again, since when had she not driven him crazy and vice versa?

"I'm coming home with you? How come? Are you picking me up?" Dark eyes going wide behind her glasses Nanao's hands dropped away from her hips in obvious shock over the idea. "You've never tried that before. You've never even tried to kiss me!"

"Because you never told me you were interested in me! You always got mad when I hit on you!" Just thinking of all the wasted years they could have been together was enough to drive him bonkers, if she didn't first!

Only because you hit on anything in a skirt! If you'd just hit on me we would already be at your house and we wouldn't be having this argument!"

"Why would we already be at my house?"

"Because we'd be sleeping together, you idiot!"

"Oh."

* * *

Both annoyed and frazzled now it was a toss up as to who was closer to saying to hell with it and leaving the other in the office first. Shunsui was determined to have this out though so he called on what little strength of will he had left and taking her arm tugged her in the direction of the door. "I'm not picking you up, I'm taking you home so that you can sober up while I supervise. Then you and I are going to have a very, very long talk, Nanao chan."

"For the last time I'm not drunk!"

"If you weren't drunk would you have told me that you loved me?"

"OH MY GOD! I AM DRUNK!"

His ears ringing over her outraged announcement Shunsui didn't know whether to comfort her or be amused at her mortified outrage. "Don't worry, it's only temporary. You'll be back to your dignified, sober self in no time." He assured her with a smile, patting her shoulder comfortingly as he opened the door for her, herding her out into the cool night air.

"She's going to pay for this." Nanao muttered, referring to Matsumoto who was thankfully not within strangling reach. "This is not how I pictured this at all."

"Pictured what?" Shunsei asked curiously, drawing her into his arms for warmth and to make their transportation from their office to his home a lot quicker. The sooner they were inside and out of this chilly air the better.

"You taking me home after I told you I loved you. This isn't nearly as romatic and my underwear is completely inappropriate for the occasion. Uh oh...I didn't just say that outloud, did I? "

"Nanao chan...there's a lot you've said tonight that you're going to wish you hadn't said outloud in the morning."

"I think...for once..you're absolutely right, Sir."


	2. Trying His Patience

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the ways it's going to stay for the time being. Thanks to all my readers out there and please review cause I love so much to hear from you all! 

Trying His Patience

Considering simply teleporting them to his place to save time and sanity, Shunsui decided to walk instead, thinking that the cool air might help clear her head up a bit. After making sure she was warm enough he took her arm and carefully directed her on their designated way, keeping an eye out for anything she could trip or walk into. At least she could walk, that was something, Shunsui thought to himself as he watched her study the deserted streets with a curious intensity. "Are you looking for something?"

"Someone actually. Matsumoto to be exact. If we meet her you're going to shave her bald. I'll hold her down."

Blinking in surprise he suddenly had an image of the lovely tenth division vice captain bald, a sight that had him biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from bursting out laughing. Trust his Nanao chan to come up with something so diabolically appropriate for her revenge. A lecture was nothing new to Matsumoto but the loss of her precious hair was not something the woman would forget, or forgive, any time soon. For centuries to come. "Don't you think that's a little extreme, Nanao chan? And why do I have to be the one to cut her hair?"

"Because I'm drunk, that's why. If I tried now, I'd end up scalping her by accident. It wouldn't be much of a punishment if I killed her, now would it?"

"Good point." He had to agree, turning his chuckle into a very odd sounding laugh. He should really get her drunk more often. She was a hoot. Of course then the dark plans would be aimed in his direction, unfortunately.

"If you really love me you'll take my revenge for me." Looking absolutely serious Nanao fell back on the female weapon with surprising ease. After all, what woman didn't know the lethal efficiency of the 'If you love me' card.

"But you said you don't believe that I love you." Shunsui pointed out dryly, having no intention of cutting Matsumoto's hair for Nanao any time in the near future. Women were very particular about their hair and he didn't even want to try and imagine what Matsumoto would do to him if he was stupid enough to attempt Nanao's request. No, he really, really didn't want to think about that.

"If you were willing to face Matsumoto's wrath I'd know without a shadow of a doubt that you loved me."

* * *

Well that was hard to argue. Of course he wasn't going to do it but he couldn't argue with her logic either. Only an idiot in love would ever risk the wrath of a woman like Matsumoto over something so trivial. "Tell you what, if you still want me to do it in a couple of days, when you're sober, I'll give it some serious thought, okay?"

"But why would I need your help doing it if I was sober?"

Another good point. Plus, if Nanao chan did it than she could possibly end up in a cat fight with Matsumoto in the near future. Now that was something he could enjoy picturing in his mind! Who would win, he wondered, giving the question the full attention that it so richly deserved. Matsumoto was bigger and meaner but Nanao was far more devious and fast on her feet. It wouldn't take much to get Matsumoto naked from the waist up either, considering the way she let her robe hang open all the time. What would Nanao chan have under hers though...hmmm. Obviously not something too daring, since she'd stated quite plainly that her underwear wasn't of the daring, romantic sort. But maybe once they got this whole 'I love you' thing figured out she would which would result in it being on display when she and Matsumoto went at each other. But then other people would see it too. Not liking that one bit Shunsui was torn between the thrill of watching two gorgeous women go at it in an all out brawl and other people, other MEN seeing his Nanao chan that way. Damn...so much for that dream.

* * *

Arriving at his home with relative ease, Shunsui quickly herded Nanao chan into his only guest room, the one that she slept in whenever she had to sleep over for whatever reason. It was no coincidence that it also happen to be the room next to his own but at the moment Shunsui didn't see it as the pleasure it normally was. The knowledge that she was actually drunk had stunned Nanao into silence, which was a bonus that she countermanded by looking up at him in a way that had him forgetting all the reasons why he shouldn't be herding her into his own bedroom. The fact that he had yet to steer them both into a wall or piece of furniture was a miracle in itself. Watching her walk over to sit on the guest bed with a small bounce, Shunsui figured he better make a break for it now before he did something that would get his ass lit on fire come morning. It wouldn't be the first time, unfortunately. Explaining how one got second degree burns on their ass was never an enjoyable experience.

"Well, night night then, Nanao chan. I'll see you in the morning when you're feeling more yourself. Sweet dreams of me." He couldn't help but add, sensing that the tides were finally moving in his favor. He'd beat a hasty retreat and than tomorrow sweet bliss with his Nanao chan. How wonderful it would be.

"I'm only partially drunk." Nanao informed him for the hundredth time, since that sounded better than saying she was just drunk. Drunk was not a word that should be applied to a vice captain, she thought primly, brushing out a wrinkle in her slacks. "And I can't go to sleep in this." Nanao added with a pointed look, motioning towards her outfit, which wouldn't be comfortable for sleeping in. "You have to give me something to wear. One of your shirts perhaps?"

"One of my shirts?" He repeated dumbly, not liking the images that put into his fertile brain. Or more accurately, he liked those images a little TOO much.

"Uh huh. Like the western style shirt I bought you and you never wear."

"It will be too big for you." He pointed out, not surprised at the dark looks Nanao was giving him now. She'd been trying for decades to change his wardrobe, one of the few things he wasn't willing to change for his Nanao chan. He didn't want to look like everyone else, he liked the way he looked. Besides, she loved him, and love was blind right? She'd stop harping about him not looking like a captain now! Wahoo! Things kept getting better and better!

"Well yeah, that's why it will make a good sleep shirt." Nanao pointed out, her eyes narrowing further at the huge grin that had crossed her captain's face. Just what was he up to, she wondered, wishing she could focus enough to look him in the eyes. Damn, this was why vice captains shouldn't drink. How else were they supposed to outwit their captains if they couldn't predict their next stupid move?

"Fine then..you stay here." Shunsui ordered, walking back out of the room and than into his own, since he didn't want her to be uncomfortable while she slept. Going through his closet he hunted up the white shirt in question and carried it back with him, hastily checking for anything that might give away the fact that he had actually worn it. He just didn't wear it outside, not wanting to risk it getting stained or wrecked in any way. After all, gifts from Nanao chan came rarely and usually with some ulterior motive behind it. Besides, if she knew he'd worn it a few times because she'd given it to him she might get it into her head to buy him more. One was more than enough in this case.

* * *

Opening the door after a quick knock Shunsui took one step in and than came to an abrupt halt, as he was treated to the sight of his vice captain's incredibly cute rear end, now on display as she stepped out of her slacks. Mouth going dry Shunsui could literally feel his brain cells dying quick, very happy deaths, as they all exploded like fireworks in his brain. The high cut white panties might not have been anything special but on his Nanao chan...well, they might as well have been Victoria Secret's finest the way his brain was overloading. Watching a woman neatly fold her slacks with her back to him had never seemed so sexy. Than she was turning around to face him and what brain function was left died in a flash, his eyes, like any man's, drawn in to the beautiful sight of her open blouse, her perfect breasts nestled in so perfectly against the white lace of her bra. He'd underestimated his woman's curves, the robes she normally wore disguising the fact that not only was his Nanao chan not flat chested but she was just right all over. Oh happy, happy day!

"Good, you found it." Holding out her hand Nanao frowned when he just stayed where he was. "Are you going to give me the shirt or aren't you?" She demanded to know, completely clueless as to her captain's reaction to her state of dress. When he just stared at her dumbly the vice captain rolled her eyes and striding forward nipped the shirt out of his limp hands. Turning her back to him again Nanao set the shirt down on the bed than shrugged out of her blouse without a thought for her captivated audience. Reaching behind her she undid her bra and slid the straps off her shoulders and arms, setting it down on top of her blouse and slacks, on the bed. Picking up his shirt again she lifted it up over her head and settled it into place, the shirt ending about mid thigh. Rolling up the too long sleeves Nanao turned and blinked when she saw her captain still standing where she'd left him, having not so much as moved a muscle. There was something about the way he was looking at her that had her heart racing and her breath catching, Nanao thought, feeling like a deer suddenly caught in headlights. "Does it look okay?" She asked nervously, fiddling with the helm as she tried to figure out why he was staring at her like that. He'd never looked at her like this before.

* * *

Since nodding was all he was capable of doing at the moment, Shunsui wondered absently how long it would take all his brain cells to regenerate and start working again. He couldn't see it happening any time soon and figured that was a good thing at the moment. If they were working he'd be able to move and right now, he was happy where he was.

Frowning in concern since her captain loved to talk and fawn all over her Nanao didn't know quite what to think. Walking over she took in the glazed look in his dark eyes and the hint of sweat on his brow. He was very flushed too, Nanao thought, jumping to what was, to her, the most logical explanation. "Captain, are you sick?" Not waiting for his answer she was at his side in an instant, tugging on his sleeve insistently. "Bend down so I can check your temperature. Bend down I said!" Yanking harder Nanao's voice took on its usual commanding tone.

Bending down out of reflex Shunsui closed his eyes as she laid her cool hand on his warm forehead, laying a hand on her own to compare. Her small hand felt wonderful against his skin and it was all he could do not to fall to his knees and beg for her to give him a full physical. If he played at being sick, would she try to nurse him back to health? Considering the idea he opened his eyes when her hand moved away, instantly missing her gentle, fleeting touch.

"You're warm but not dangerously so. How do you feel? Should I contact the 4th division and have them send over someone to help you?"

Well there went another one of his fantasies. God, she was really shooting them down tonight, wasn't she? "No, I'm sure I'll be fine after I get some rest."

"Okay." Taking his word for it Nanao walked away without a qualm, going over to the bed to retrieve her discarded articles of clothing. Picking them up she carried them over to a nearby chair and leaving them there went back to the western style bed and sitting down slid her legs under the covers, leaning forward the smooth out the top sheet before turning her head to look at him again. "There's a special way I'm supposed to sleep right?"

"Huh?"

"I'm trying to remember, I read it somewhere. Going to sleep drunk can be dangerous because if you throw it up in your sleep you can choke on it. Hmm...oh right, you're supposed to sleep on your side! But I don't like sleeping on my side." Carrying on the one way conversation with herself Nanao forgot once again that her captain was even in the room. "Hmm how do I make sure I stay on my side though? I always sleep on my stomach..wouldn't I automatically roll onto my stomach once I was asleep? Did I drink enough to be concerned about throwing up? I did eat a good supper before hand and that should counteract the alcohol in my system. But I probably shouldn't risk it. Hmmm." Deep in thought as she considered various ways for insuring she stayed on her side Nanao finally remembered that there was someone else in the room. Someone with some experience in this sort of thing.

* * *

"Captain? What do you do when you're drunk and it's time to sleep? Do you sleep on your side? Your stomach?" Giving him her full attention Nanao waited expectantly for the answer to her current dilemma, her eyes bright with curiosity behind her glasses.

"I sleep on my back." She slept on her stomach...and he slept on his back..how perfect was that, Shunsui thought, his mind conjuring up images of himself sprawled out on his back with his Nanao chan stretched out on top of him, cuddling up against him in her sleep, his shoulder her willing pillow. Lost in the provocative daydream it took him a moment to realize she'd said something else to him. "Huh?"

"You're supposed to say excuse me." Nanao reminded him in her prim voice, the one she always used when he'd committed some error in the etiquette department, which he tended to do a lot according to her. "And I said that you shouldn't sleep on your back when you're drunk! You could die."

"Awwwwwww, don't worry about me, my darling Nanao chan. I would never leave you!" Lurching forward to infold her into his welcoming embrace he stopped short at the warning look in her dark eyes.

"Don't call me darling, or chan for that matter." Was her haughty reply as she wagged a finger at him, making it clear that there would be no hug for him.. "It isn't proper for a captain to speak to his lieutenant in such a way. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"But you are my darling Nanao chan." Her captain protested, walking towards her to take a seat on the bed, Nanao moving her legs instinctively out of his way.

* * *

The mattress dipping under his weight Shunsui leaned forward to brush the back of his hand against her flushed cheek. "Don't you want to be my darling Nanao chan?"

"Not in public I don't!"

"Why not?"

"I just told you why not, weren't you listening? How is anyone supposed to take me seriously if my captain is calling me darling and chan like I'm a little kid? You don't hear any of the other captains calling their vice captains by pet names or endearments." Looking agitated now it was obvious this was very important to the eighth division vice captain as she brushed his hand away from her cheek.

"Everyone takes you seriously, Nanao chan! You make damn sure of that every time you open your mouth." Only an idiot didn't take one look into her eyes and not see that she was not someone you wanted to mess with. Her death glares were legendary and almost mystical in their terrifying power. The Old Man was the only one with a glare that could top hers.

"Are you saying I'm a shrew?" Her lower lip turning into a pout their was a troubling shimmer in Nanao's dark eyes as she looked up at him questioningly, twisting the bed's comforter in her hands. "Is that why you don't love me? Because I yell at you all the time?"

Okay, there was definite tears starting to form there. Panicking, Shunsui came perilously close to ringing his hands in agitation. His Nanao chan didn't cry, ever. What the hell was he supposed to do now, God help him. "Of course I love you." He declared passionately. Moving like any wise man approaching a dangerous and wounded animal Shunsui reached out to pat her dark head awkwardly, since she had rejected his early attempt to hug her. "I don't mind when you yell at me, really. I always deserve it anyway."

"You really do. You can be such an idiot some times." She agreed, the tears still there but refusing to fall as she watched him closely.

And people said he had a big ego. Ha. Like Nanao would let him have one, Shunsui thought with a faint smile as he sensed she was calming down now that he'd agreed with her. She certainly had some interesting mood swings when she was drunk. It was probably best for both their sakes if he gave up the entertainment value and made sure she was never drunk again. She was hard enough to handle and understand as it was without the sudden outbursts of extreme emotion.

"Captain?"

"Yes, Nanao chan?"

"I really like you even though you're an idiot."

"Thank you."


	3. My Crazy Captain

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way its gotta be. Thanks for reading and please review!

Our Crazy Life Together

Now that they'd confirmed the fact that Nanao liked him even though he was an idiot Shunsui came to the conclusion that he'd better beat a hasty retreat before Nanao dropped any more ticking time bombs on him. He just didn't have the strength to deal with them any more, at least while he was the sober one. Finding out she loved him, seeing her in her underwear, both of them on a bed together without her freaking out...this was just a night for the books. Since in a drunken state she could probably kill him without remorse Shunsui rose to leave, that being wiser than risking her turning on him for thinking he intended to take advantage of her drunken state which was a conclusion she could come to at any moment. She just knew him too damn well. He'd better be getting brownie points for this, Shunsui thought darkly. "Well, sleep tight, Nanao chan. I'll see you in the morning." And then, the shit was going to hit the fan.

"Aren't you going to tuck me in?"

Oh God. Looking into her upturned, expecting face, Shunsui honestly couldn't imagine what he could have done to deserve this. Why oh why couldn't she be sober already? Then he could just tuck the both of them in and then...no, he couldn't think about that right now or he wouldn't be leaving this room any time soon. Well at least not under his own steam anyway. But what a way to go. "You...you want me to tuck you in?" He finally choked out, praying he'd somehow misunderstood her request. This was his Nanao chan after all. No way she'd ask him to do such a thing, right? Oh please God right.

"Uh huh. Please?"

It was the please that did it. Sighing deeply the poor captain reached for the covers and quickly brought them up to her chin, praying to God for the strength to survive this. Sheesh, the things he was willing to do for her. If it wasn't her style to be frank and upfront he'd think she was doing this to him as some sort of punishment. But no, mind games just weren't her style. "There you go. All tucked in and ready for sleep." Please God be ready for sleep.

"That's not how you tuck someone in. You're supposed to tuck the blankets in at my sides too and than you have to kiss my forehead and tell me to have sweet dreams. Do I have to do everything in this relationship?" Looking thoroughly disgruntled Nanao crossed her arms above the blankets, very much the pouty child. "It's a good thing you don't love me. What kind of father would you be, if you don't even know how to tuck someone in properly."

"Fa..fa...father?"

"That's right, not that anyone will ever call you that, you womanizing pig."

"God I need a drink."

* * *

Sending her captain a dark look Nanao was definitely not amused by his declaration. "And how irresponsible is that, when you're supposed to be taking care of me? You're the most irresponsible man I know. God, I really am going to have to wait for Captain Hitsugaya to grow up, aren't I? Dammit, that's going to take centuries." Heaving a sigh of her own Nanao pictures two more centuries of single hood. It was gonna suck wide.

"Captain...Captain Hitsugaya? The shrimp? What about him?"

"Now he's my ideal guy...only I don't want to be a cradle robber and he's still too young for me. Plus, I love you, but hey, in two centuries, I'm sure I can figure out a way to get over that. I'm a very focused and driven individual after all. Oh don't look so upset, I'll still be your vice captain, I won't leave you. If Matsumoto and I were to switch places the eighth division would never turn in another piece of paperwork again. Besides, even if I wanted to transfer the Commander General would never let me. He knows I'm the only one he can count on to keep you in line. You spoiled baby."

Needing to sit down again Shunsui took a seat beside her again, fighting the urge to just put his face in his hands and give himself over to the extreme depression that threatened to take him over and drive him to drink and worse. Could things get any worse?

"You look so sad. Did I hurt your feelings?"

"Among other things." Was his darkly amused reply as he turned his head to face her. "It's not every day that a man hears that the love of his life intends to throw him over for a younger, much shorter friend who he'll now have to kill in order to insure he doesn't lose his woman to the little pip-squeak. You're determined to get Matsumoto and now I have to go after Shorty...guess we're declaring war on the tenth division. Could be fun, don't you think? "

Eyes going wide Nanao gapped at him like he'd just lost his mind. "You wouldn't really hurt him, would you? Would you be able to beat him? He's a lot tougher than he looks."

Oh would the insults never end! "Of course I could beat him! Where the hell is your faith in my abilities? Haven't I always kept you safe? Have you ever seen me lose to anyone before? I even went toe to toe with the Old man and I'm still here. And you call me an idiot!" Thoroughly worked up now that what little was left of his ego was gone Shunsui leapt to his feet, his very rarely seen temper sparking. "Since when did I become a weakling as well as a rat bastard womanizing bastard? Why don't you just transfer to Hitsugaya's division so that he can do all your damn paperwork and whatever else I don't do that's so important to you. It's a wonder you put up with me, but I guess the Old Man makes it worth your while. Well fine, I'll do you a favor. I'll tell him I'll do my share of the paperwork if he lets you go work for your precious, perfect captain. That should make you just giddy with glee." Too angry to say anymore, still rational enough to know he'd said some really stupid things that he was really going to regret, Shunsui turned his back to her and walked out of the room in long, measured strides. Knowing he would never sleep now he flashed himself up onto the roof. Maybe that would cool his head.

* * *

Hours later, Shunsui finally got to his feet, knowing he had to get at least a couple hours sleep if he was going to survive the coming work day. Ugh. He could stretch out on the roof but he was going to have problems sleeping as it was, without adding potentially painful roof tiles into the mix. Flashing himself into his hallway Shunsui wearily rub his hands over his eyes, as if he could just erase the fatigue and heartache from his body. Fat chance. Sliding open his door he stepped in, surprised to see that the lamp beside his bed was lit. It made sense though when his head turned to see the person curled up on the bed's blue comforter, like a little lost kitten waiting for its master to return. Laying on her side in the middle of his bed Nanao's knees were drawn up against her chest and she wore no covers other than his pink haori, which was spread over her like a blanket, one of the edges clutched tightly in her small fist. Walking over to the side of the bed he saw her glasses laying on the covers beside her, carelessly left there to be broken or lost without a care. Her face was paler than before and there were signs of her having cried in the slight puffiness around her eyes and the dried tracks of tears apparent against her nearly colorless cheeks. And here he hadn't been able to imagine feeling any worse. Famous last words. Reaching out a hand Shunsui tenderly smoothed her bangs back, lingering over it as he brushed the back of his hand against her abused skin. "I'm so sorry, Nanao chan. I never wanted to make you cry."

As if she could hear him her free hand came up to lay her hand over his, holding his hand against her cool cheek. Sighing her face turned so that she could place a light kiss on his palm, a silent request for him not to pull away from her again. Too tired and worn to think about what was right or wrong Shunsui carefully withdrew from her grasp, straightening back to his full height. Picking up her glasses he put them on his night stand than removed his outer layers until he was wearing only his pants. Undoing the thong holding his hair back he slid down onto his bed covers, carefully stretching out beside her. Making a sigh of thanks when she shifted over to cuddle against his side, Shunsui relaxed as her head shifted to rest against his shoulder. Reaching out a hand he drew her a little closer, wrapping the arm around her tiny waist as he turned his head to look at her. She would be the last thing he saw when he did finally fall asleep and the first thing when he opened his eyes. Hopefully, when he opened them, she'd be looking at him too, and not away from him.

* * *

Opening her eyes slightly the next morning Nanao was aware of a low throbbing in the back of her head, one that had her wincing more in annoyance than in pain. What a way to start the day. Closing her eyes again Nanao's forehead puckered as she realized she was sleeping on her side and that the pillow beneath her head definitely wasn't hers. What the hell? Opening her eyes again Nanao's breath caught in her throat as she stared into a familiar, sleeping face. Oh My God! What the hell was her captain doing sleeping beside her? And what was she doing in his bed? How had she gotten here? What had happened? The last thing she remembered...oh. Memories bombarding her with the horror that had been the night before Nanao remembered exactly how she'd gotten into her present situation. Her eyes moving back to fasten onto his face she studied it, noting how tired it was even though he was currently fast asleep. He'd gone away and she had searched the house for him without any luck. She'd laid down here, hoping that he'd come back so that she could talk to him. She must have passed out and sometime during the night he'd come back and stretched out beside her. He'd been so angry with her, not that she could really blame him since anyone would be angry, having her on their hands while in that state. But her captain never got angry, it was one of the things that she'd always admired about him. His coolness under any situation. What had she said, to make him so angry though? That was a little vague but she could remember just enough to think it had had something to do with her question about his ability to beat Captain Hitsugaya in a fight. But that made no sense, people underestimated his abilities all the time. A snippet of the conversation running through her mind her eyes widened as she remembered him saying something to the effect that she was the love of his life. Why would he say such a thing? Cheeks pinking Nanao tried to convince herself she'd imagined it, without any real success. No, he'd definitely said that, and things along those lines throughout the night to her. And she'd dismissed them every time, even though now she could clearly remember the sincerity and seriousness on his face. Oh God...what had she done? Had she truly been wrong all these years, thinking she was just one of many he said those things to? Oh God...had she really told him she loved him too?

Her mind reeling it took all of Nanao's self control not to get her butt off the bed and as far away from her captain as she could possibly get. She had vacation time coming up, it really was about time she used it, wasn't it? But no, that was the coward's way out and despite her many faults being a coward had never been one of them. Besides, it wasn't like he'd let her get away even if she tried. He'd stated several times the night before that he intended to have a talk with her once she was sober and she was definitely that now. Unfortunately. No, better to face the piper now than worry about it constantly until he hunted her down like a dog. He was probably in a pretty bad mood anyway, without the added annoyance of having to find her to yell at her. To tell her that he definitely didn't love her anymore, if he ever really had. Oh damn...that would hurt even more than a hundred lectures and recriminations. Bracing herself for that possibility Nanao reached out a shaking hand and gently cupped his tanned cheek, her fingers stroking the skin beneath her hand.

Shunsui was a light sleeper, a defense mechanism he'd developed given Nanao chan's habit of hitting him in the head with something if he didn't wake up right away from one of his frequent naps. Eyes opening slowly his met hers and held. She looked so much younger without her glasses, he thought to himself, which wasn't important but was the first thing that came to his mind as sleep left him to be replaced by awareness. There was worry in her eyes but her hand was light and tender against his cheek, a comforting gesture he hadn't expected. Hadn't thought he'd deserve.

* * *

When the silence dragged on Nanao forced herself to give him a small smile, weak as it was. "Good morning, Captain."

"Good morning, my Nanao chan." Wincing slightly as he remembered an earlier conversation Shunsui cleared his throat. "I mean, good morning...Lieutenant Ise."

"I like being called your Nanao better."

Blinking Shunsui stared at her, sure that he must have heard her wrong. Lieutenant Ise was something he'd never called her after their first meeting but he'd always gotten the distinct impression it was what she'd prefer if he'd given her the choice. "But you don't like me calling you my Nanao chan. You always get mad when I do."

"I don't like being called chan like I'm a little girl." It was very unprofessional for him to call her by her first name at work too but he'd never stop doing that. He called everyone by their first name after all. Besides, she didn't ever want to be the only one he didn't speak to like she was someone important and close to him.

"But you don't mind being called mine?"

"No...I don't mind that part."

Awkward silence reigned once more as they stared at each other, not sure what to say now. Not that they'd known what to say before but the last two comments had killed whatever they'd been thinking or hoping to say eventually. Now they could only watch the other hopelessly, hoping that the other would have the courage to move the conversation forward, to get to what else needed to be said.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you last night." Shunsui finally got out, still reeling from the idea that all hope might not be lost. That they might not have blown it last night. That they might still have a chance.

"I'm sorry I gave you a reason to yell. You could kick Captain Hitsugaya's ass if you wanted to."

Instinctively smiling at his lieutenant's choice of words Shunsui laid a hand over hers, as he'd done the night before. They hadn't missed their chance. He could feel it in his bones. Thank God. "Well he'd certainly give me a run for my money. He's not the type to go down easy."

"Neither are you."

"Nanao?"

"Yes?"

"You can remember everything that happened last night?" A lot hinged on her answer, Shunsui thought, as he waited for her answer.

"Most of it. I'm sorry I was such a bother to you. I promise it will never happen again. And thank you..for taking such good care of me when I didn't deserve it." Eyes lowering to half mast Nanao could feel her cheeks going pink again as she remembered all the out of character things she'd done. Dear God, she'd even undressed in front of him! And he, who was the biggest skirt chaser she knew, hadn't made a single pass, Nanao realized, the shock hitting her upside the head like a two by four.

"I made you cry."

"I did much worse." Forcing herself to look up at him Nanao met his gaze once more. "I must have hurt you so much in the past, dismissing your...your feelings towards me. I honestly never thought...never let myself believe they were genuinely meant."

"And did you mean it, Nanao chan? When you said you loved me?"

"I make it a policy not to say things I don't mean."

"Does this mean that I don't have to wait for you to get drunk to hear you say it from now on?"

Leaning forward Nanao moved close enough so that her lips were almost against his when she replied, "I love you, my crazy captain."

"I never doubted it for a minute."


End file.
